Night Pride Meets My Little Pony
by Toothless34
Summary: Kion spots the mlp characters and invite them in
1. Kion sees Strangers

Kion took the 3 young cubs on a walk around the Tree of Life when he spotted something super colorful on the other side of the pass. Kion said, "Stay here. I gotta check something out." The 3 cubs started to play while Kion went to the other side of the pass and spotted 6 different colored animals.


	2. MLP main 6 sees a stranger

The 6 main characters came to a strange place and Applejack asked, "Where are we?" Rainbow Dash said, "I don't know but there is an animal coming this way. That animal might know something about us and how we might have gotten here." The animal came up to them.


	3. MLP main 6 meets Kion

Rainbow Dash asked, "Who are you?" Kion said, "I am Kion, 1 of 2 leaders of the Night Pride. Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle said, "I'm Twilight, this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. What is a Night Pride and what animal are you?" Pinkie Pie said, "You look like fun." Pinkie Pie was jumping all over Kion and Kion said, "Okay. The Night Pride is 2 different groups of animals. One patrols at night and the other patrols during the day. I am a lion and I patrol in the group during the day but would you excuse me, I got 3 cubs to look at. What about you 6 come with?" Fluttershy asked, "Are there cute friendly animals?"

Kion said, "There is plenty." Rainbow Dash said, "Wait a second we aren't going anywhere with you until you tell us where we are and whether or not you're evil or not." Applejack said, "Whoa, Rainbow Dash. If he was evil, then he would've attacked by now." Kion said, "That and I would've used the Roar and lost it." Rarity asked, "What is the Roar?" Kion said, "It is like this super powerful roar that would send you flying but I really need to get back to those cubs and by the way, this place is called the Tree of Life. Everyone is welcome as long as they respect the Circle of Life." They followed Kion through the pass.


	4. MLP main 6 with Kion

Kion lead the main 6 to where the cubs were waiting by the pass. Kion said, "What about you 3 go play now, just be back at home by sunset. You make sure you do, Koda." Koda said, "Okay, Dad." The 3 cubs ran off to play and Ullu flew up with Kion's team. Fuli said, "Hello, Kion. Ullu said that she spotted you bring these 6 strangers in and you're supposed to be watching the cubs."

Kion said, "This is Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. This is my team, Fuli who is a cheetah, Bunga who is a honey badger, Beshte who is a hippo, Ono who is an egret, and Anga who is a martial eagle." Kion spotted something purple and green come through the pass. Twilight said, "This is Spike, he is a dragon while the rest of us are ponies."

Rainbow Dash asked, "What is with that blue mark on your forehead and the mark of a tree with a face on your shoulders?" Kion said, "That mark on my forehead was placed there at my coronation of becoming King and Rani is Queen and she has a similar mark on her forehead. The mark on our shoulders is the mark of the Night Pride when we decided to live here instead of in the Pride Lands because they have a new Lion Guard to protect them."

Pinkie Pie said, "That's funny because Twilight is a princess and she had a coronation when she became princess. You can tell she is a princess because she has wings and a horn." Fuli said, "Okay." Baliyo came out and said, "Hey, Kion. What's up?" Kion said, "Nothing much." Applejack asked, "He has the same mark as you. Does that mean he's on your team?" Kion said, "Not exactly. We are all on the Night Pride but he's on Rani's team who patrols at night."

Rarity asked, "Can we see where you live?" Kion said, "Sure. Fuli, lead the others on patrol while I deal with our 7 visitors. Baliyo, I think you need to either sleep or get ready for patrol for tonight." They all nodded and went off while Kion led the 7 visitors to the actual Tree of Life but stopped before entering and turned around. Kion said, "Before we enter, I would just like to say, you need to stay quiet because Rani might be resting up for tonight or she might be awake. Makini is also the very talkative Royal Majzi." They all nodded and went in.

Kion looked around and the main 6 with Spike was amazed. They went completely in and Rani was asleep and Makini came out and whispered, "Hey King Kion. Who are these animals?" Kion whispered back, "These are just our guests. They'll have to be heading home shortly. The cubs are out playing."

Fluttershy asked, "What is with those paintings?" Kion whispered, "These are some of the adventures that has happened here and not in the Pride Lands. Whatever me and my team did in the Pride Lands stays in the Pride Lands."

Twilight said, "We better be going now." Kion said, "Okay." Then Kion lead them out of the pass and Twilight teleported them home."


End file.
